


The Mark of Kane

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: Magic Bullet [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Alan Stevens, David Tulley</p><p>The Mark of Kane" tells the story of Travis and Blake's respective quests for revenge, before and after the events of Star One. As Travis hunts for Blake and Blake hunts for the man who killed Jenna, they are both joined by the mysterious figures of a bounty hunter and a mutoid, who prove to them that revenge is never total, and that no one is ever what they seem to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark of Kane

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

_Part One: War Crimes_  takes place between the Season Two episodes  _Voice from the Past_  and _Gambit_.   
_Part Two: Friendly Fire_  takes place approximately eight months before the final episode,  _Blake_.

  
**ACT ONE: _War Crimes_  by Alan Stevens**   
  
  
  


(THE DREAM. ECHOS, SOUND OF PEOPLE RUNNING. SHOUTS AND SCREAMS MINGLE WITH GUNFIRE. THEN... A ROARING BLAST FROM A FEDERATION SIDEARM)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (SHOUTS) Blake!   
  


(FADE IN ON THE WORD "BLAKE" THE FEDERATION PURSUIT SHIP BACKGROUND ATMOSPHERE)   
  


**MUTOID 1:**  (ECHOING SLIGHTLY) Commander? (A PAUSE THEN WITHOUT REVERB) Commander?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (COUGHS) Uh? Have we achieved co-ordinates?   
  


**MUTOID 1:**  We are positioned exactly one thousand spacials from the perimeter of the defence zone.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Start sending the ident signal.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  The ident signal is all ready being transmitted.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Then turn it up, so I can hear it.   
  


(THE SOUND OF THE IDENT SIGNAL FROM THE SPEAKER FILLS THE FLIGHT DECK)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  We haven't received a reply yet, I take it?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  No.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  How long have we been transmitting?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Thirty-five minutes.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Is it possible that the defence zone is blocking our trans... No, it's not that. Perhaps...   
  


(TRAVIS IS INTERRUPTED BY THE REPLY TRANSMISSION)   
  


**TRAVIS:** That's it, open voice channel. Ready?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Voice channel open.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  My name is.... My name is Travis. I am a fugitive from the Federation. I believe our interests coincide and I can help you.   
  


(BURST OF STATIC COMES FROM SPEAKER - NOTHING ELSE)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Look I know you're out there! You've answered the signal.   
  


(STATIC)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  All right. Have it your way, but ever heard of Monopasium 239? That ore is going to give the Federation an intergalactic drive, and once they have that, they'll do to you exactly what you're planning to do to them.   
  


(STILL STATIC FROM SPEAKER)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Turn the ship about. Let's get out of here.   
  


(SOUND OF BUTTONS BEING PRESSED AND POWER BUILD UP)   
  


**VOICE:**  (THROUGH HEAVY DISTORTION) Wait.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (SOFTLY TO MUTOID) Cut engines. (THEN IN ANSWER) Yes?   
  


**VOICE:**  How did you obtain the signal identification code?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  You had a beachhead on a frontier world called Auros. I was the Space Commander who wiped it out. Course your lot had shape-shifted. Infiltrated the civilian population. So I had to shoot a lot of them as well, to make sure. So when I came across the ident signal and rendezvous point, I kept it to myself.   
  


**VOICE:**  Why?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  There were five thousand colonists on that planet, and the news got out about what happened to them. The news about me  _killing_ them all that is, not about your presence there. Anyway, I was suspended, but the enquiry never happened and eventually I was given back my commission. A political decision, I think. They didn't want the masses to find out about you.   
  


**VOICE:**  How can you help us?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  I believe that I may be able to find a way to deactivate the anti matter minefield for you.   
  


**VOICE:**  How?   
  


**TRAVIS:** I've still got a few contacts who can lead me to Federation Central Control. That's the set-up which looks after all of the Federation's main facilities, climate control, computer flight co-ordination, (SLYLY) probably even this defence zone. If it does, then I can bring the barrier down from there.   
  


**VOICE:** How do we know we can trust you?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  You don't, but then you don't have to. I do all the work; you just prepare, and wait.   
  


(LONG PAUSE)   
  


**VOICE:**  You will tell us the location of Control?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Yes, that as well.   
  


**VOICE:**  How will this benefit you?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  That's my concern.   
  


**VOICE:**  We can provide you with power, you can rule   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (INTERRUPTING) Don't give me that! There won't be anything left to rule when you've finished.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**VOICE:**  We do not trust you   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (CUTTING IN) Have we got a deal?   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**VOICE:**  Yes, we agree. Contact us again when you have secured the location co-ordinates.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (SWITCHES OFF COMMUNICATION) Right! Move out, but make sure nothing follows us.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  The communication did come from  _behind_  the defence zone.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  I know, but they must have some way to get through, or they couldn't have been on Auros. That defence zone's been there for... well it's been there for...   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  (CUTTING IN) Then why do they require your help?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Because they want to invade, and while they may be able to pilot a scout-craft through the zone, that won't work for a fleet. Have the scanners picked up anything?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  All scans are so far negative.   
  


**MUTOID 1:**  What course shall I lay in?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  I've got to find Docholli. Set a course for the planet Cynra in Sector 5. He spends a lot of them drunk, and I know a bar where we might pick up his trail.   
  


(SOUND OF PURSUIT SHIP TRAVELLING AT SPEED THROUGH SPACE, FADE DOWN. FADE UP AS PURSUIT SHIP LANDS, FADE DOWN. FADE UP ON FLIGHT DECK INTERIOR)   
  


**MUTOID 1:**  Ground zero. Contact achieved Commander.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Right, you two stay here. If anyone tries to board Pursuit Four while I'm away, kill them, and if I am not back in an hour, then come after me.... (OPERATES DOOR CONTROL, THEN, AS IF REMEMBERING THAT YOU HAVE TO GIVE SPECIFIC ORDERS TO MUTOIDS, TRAVIS ADDS...) And make sure you're armed.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Commander?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Yes?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  You instructed me to tell you when my blood serum level reached a certain point.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Well?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  My blood serum level has now reached that point. Do I have your permission to replenish?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (CUTTING HER OFF) No. Wait until I get back.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  But   
  


**TRAVIS:**  No.   
  


(DOOR SLIDES SHUT. FADE UP ON BAR. PEOPLE TALKING, MIXED WITH LOUD MUSIC)   
  


**BARMAN:**  Yeah, I s'pose we could get some girls in. Those last strippers we had were a bit posh though.   
  


**CUSTOMER:**  My mate had some strippers in.   
  


**BARMAN:**  Yeah? Any good?   
  


**CUSTOMER:**  Brilliant! I can get them for you if you want. Real tarts they were.   
  


**BARMAN:**  (ENTHUSIASTICLY) Get the tarts! Tarts is what we want! (THEN WITH VAGUE SURPRISE) Travis - what are you doing here?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Is there somewhere we can talk?   
  


**CUSTOMER:**  (TO BARMAN) Right, I'll be getting along then.   
  


**BARMAN:**  (STILL SOUNDING OFF BALANCE FROM TRAVIS' SUDDEN AND UNEXPECTED APPEARANCE) Ah... Yeah, okay (AS IF CALLING AFTER THE RETREATING CUSTOMER), But don't forget what I said! (THEN TO TRAVIS) Now... Ah...(THEN IN LOUD VOICE) Bethany, hoi Bethan, come here. Take over at the bar for a minute, will you? I've got some business in the back room. (IN A NORMAL VOICE) Right, come through Tr... er, friend.   
  


(CUT TO TABLE IN ANOTHER PART OF THE BAR)   
  


**KANE:**  Hey! Royce?   
  


**ROYCE:**  (BLEARILY) What? What is it?   
  


**KANE:**  You see that guy at the bar? Come on, the big one with the eye patch?   
  


**ROYCE:**  No.   
  


**KANE:**  Look will you! Look now! Going through behind the bar.   
  


**ROYCE:**  (WITH DISINTEREST) Yeah, what about him?   
  


**KANE:**  I think I recognise him from that Federation bulletin. His name's - er - Tra... Tru... Trevor! That's it!   
  


**ROYCE:**  (STARTING TO SOBER UP) Trevor? What century was he born in? No one's called Trevor anymore. It's a tosser's name.   
  


**KANE:**  (EMPHATICALLY) Well  _his_  name's Trevor and he's worth a... (HUSHED TONES) worth a small fortune. Now are you going to help me, or what?   
  


**ROYCE:**  It can't be him.   
  


**KANE:**  (RAISING HIS VOICE) It is him. (THEN CUTS BACK TO GUARDED TONES) It damn well is him I tell you. So if you... if you.... Are you listening to me? If you want any money tonight, you'd better give me some backup.   
  


(TRAVIS AND THE BARMAN ENTER THE ROOM. THE MUSIC AND CHAT FROM THE BAR BECOMES MUFFLED AS THE DOOR IS CLOSED. THERE IS A CHINK OF GLASSES AND THEN THE SOUND OF TWO DRINKS BEING POURED FROM A BOTTLE)   
  


**BARMAN:**  Here, have a drink with me... on the house.   
  


(SOUND OF BOTTLE BEING PUT DOWN)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Thanks.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**BARMAN:**  You're taking a bit of a risk, aren't you Travis? Coming to a public place like this? Cynra's part of Federation space now. What were you court-martialed for? Mass murder, wasn't it? On Zercaster?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  You know about that then?   
  


**BARMAN:**  Know about it? You top the Federation's wanted list... almost.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Almost?   
  


**BARMAN:**  Yeah! Your name comes just after that terrorist - um - Blake.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Just after Blake, eh?   
  


**BARMAN:**  There's a big reward out for you as well... In fact, two.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Two? Who's the second one from?   
  


**BARMAN:**  Bayban the Butcher. He's so pissed off that you demoted him he's put a contract out on you. Before Blake came along he used to be top of that list, you know?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Is that so?   
  


**BARMAN:**  (STARTS ENTHUSIASTICALLY) Yeah. Now he's in third place and - uh - it's - uh - I'd um - I'd keep my head down if I were you.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Mmmm.   
  


**BARMAN:**  (GETTING NERVOUS) So, um, why are you here, then? Um, just passing through? Business somewhere else I expect. Just come in for a drink, eh?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  I came to see  _you_ , Stenner?   
  


**BARMAN:**  Me? How can I help you?   
  


**TRAVIS:** I want you to tell me where Kline is.   
  


**BARMAN:**  What do you want  _him_  for?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  He's got some information that I need.   
  


**BARMAN:**  Kline? You've got the wrong man. Kline's just an old drunk. He doesn't know anything.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Oh, yes he does, and I think you know where I can find him. After all, you do look after his daughter. How old is she now? Twelve is it?   
  


**BARMAN:**  (WEAK LAUGH) Kline's got a daughter, who told you that rubbish?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Docholli did - Kline's alter ego.   
  


**BARMAN:**  (IN SERIOUS TONE) Docholli. He told you he was Docholli?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  No. I recognised him. He's a wanted man.   
  


**BARMAN:**  Look, I've no idea where he is. He's on the run, and people on the run don't leave forwarding addresses.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  I think you know where he is, and I also think he sends you money to look after the girl and keep her off the... off the  _staff_. I assume the reason Space Command aren't here yet is because the mother's dead and she never registered Docholli as the father. Yes?   
  


**BARMAN:**  (SIGHS) That's the trouble with Docholli. Once he gets a skinful.... Look, honestly, I don't   
  


(TRAVIS SUDDENLY GRABS THE BARMAN BY THE BALLS)   
  


**BARMAN:**  (SHRILL) No! Wait! Wait! (THE BARMAN IS RELEASED) All right, last I heard, he was on the planet Disentastra... in the 6th Sector.... That's all I know, now please....   
  


**TRAVIS:**  When was that?   
  


**BARMAN:**  About two weeks ago.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  What name's he using?   
  


**BARMAN:**  Kline.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (DUBIOUSLY) Still?   
  


**BARMAN:**  Still! It's still Kline, occasionally Masterson, but still Kline.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Is there a back way out of here?   
  


**BARMAN:**  Yeah. Through that door, down the hall. It leads out into an alley.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Good.   
  


(AWKWARD SILENCE)   
  


**BARMAN:**  One thing - (WITH EMPHASIS) just before you leave. If you knew who he was, why didn't you turn him in? I mean, two years back you were still in the service.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Yes, but before he went on the run, so was he.   
  


**BARMAN:**  I don't understand.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  No. I didn't think you would. Now, I'm sorry about this Stenner, but I'm going to have to kill you.   
  


**BARMAN:**  Kill me? You can't do that!   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Oh, yes I can.   
  


**BARMAN:**  Why?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Because I can't trust you.   
  


**BARMAN:**  You know me - I won't say anything.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  That's what you told Docholli.   
  


**BARMAN:**  How are you going to do it? You can't shoot me Travis, everyone will hear.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  It's a problem, isn't it?   
  


(SOUND OF BOTTLE BEING PICKED UP AND BROKEN ON TABLE TOP)   
  


**BARMAN:**  (TERRIFIED) No.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (WITH A SMILE) Yes.   
  


(CUT TO TRAVIS EMERGING INTO BACK ALLEY. A DOG CAN BE HEARD BARKING IN THE DISTANCE. SOUND OF DOOR BEING CLOSED. THEN THE SOUND OF A SCUFFLE)   
  


**KANE:**  Don't move! Don't even breathe, or I'll splatter your brains all over that wall. I knew you'd come out this way.   
  


**ROYCE:**  (RUNNING UP) I think you're right Kane. It' must be him.   
  


**KANE:**  We know who you are mate.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Really? Who am I?   
  


**ROYCE:**  You're money. That's what you are.   
  


**KANE:**  Shut up Royce! We don't want everyone to hear, this is our find. You're Trevor, aren't you?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (HEAVY SARCASM) Trevor?   
  


**KANE:**  (DEFENSIVELY) Yeah, Trevor the ex-Fedman. The one who got done for killing all those people on that planet. Royce, search him for some ID.   
  


(ROYCE SEARCHES TRAVIS)   
  


R **OYCE:** What's this?   
  


(SOUNDS OF NOTES BEING COUNTED)   
  


**ROYCE:**  No ID, but he's got a fair few credits.   
  


**KANE:**  Every little helps. We're turning you in Trev.   
  


**ROYCE:**  Shit! Where'd you get a ring with a bloody great stone like that from?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  My Grandmother.   
  


R **OYCE:** Is that right? Well take it off. It's mine now.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  You take it off.   
  


**ROYCE:** Right, I will.   
  


(ROYCE PULLS AT THE STONE, THERE IS A BUZZ FOLLOWED BY THE SOUND OF A WEAPON DISCHARGE AND A SCREAM)   
  


**KANE:**  Royce!   
  


(SOUNDS OF EXCESSIVE VIOLENCE ENDING WITH KANE SUBDUED)   
  


**KANE:**  Stop it! Stop! I've had enough.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Right. Who sent you?   
  


**KANE:**  Sent us?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Don't play the fool. Was it Servalan?   
  


**KANE:** Servalan? No, it was my.... It was his idea, Royce's. He recognised you in the bar from the Visplays. It wasn't a put up job.... Honest.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  No. Huh! If you were Servalan's people, you'd have been better informed, and your dead friend here would have known about the weapon built into  _this_  hand. You're just street scum, aren't you? Who fancied their chances at bounty hunting.   
  


**KANE:**  Yeah, we're scum.... It wasn't personal, or nothing.   
  


(TRAVIS HURLS KANE INTO SOME BINS)   
  


KANE: What are you going to do?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  What do you  _think_  I'm going to do?   
  


(TRAVIS' WEAPON FIRES AND KANE SCREAMS. CUT TO TRAVIS' FEET CLANKING ON THE PURSUIT SHIP'S METAL WALKWAY. THEN CUT TO THE

FLIGHT DECK. THE DOOR SLIDES OPEN)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Let's go!   
  


(THE DOOR SLIDES SHUT)   
  


**MUTOID 1:**  Speed?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Time Distort Ten.   
  


**MUTOID 1:**  (OPERATING CONTROLS) Speed Time Distort Ten computed and confirmed.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  What information do we have on Disentastra?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  (VARIOUS BLEEPS) Although it is an independent Earth colony and outside Federation borders, they do have many trade links with Federated worlds, and therefore have wished to present themselves as an ally.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Mmmm, dangerous policy. I doubt Docholli would want to stay there for long. When we arrive do a computer scan of the passenger rosters of all the registered space flights that have taken off from Disentastra in the last two weeks. Check and see if there is any passenger listed under the name of Kline, or Masterson.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes Commander, however if I am to perform that duty efficiently I will need to recharge my level of blood serum now.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Low, is it?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  My performance ability is all ready being impaired.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Good.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  If my function is affected to any   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (CUTTING HER OFF) I'm aware of what happens.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Then I don't understand.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  I know of your previous identity, before your bionic rebuild.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  I am sorry if this had caused you any distress Commander, but I can assure you that all memory of my previous existence was erased from my mind during the modification process.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  That's what I've been told, but I've also been lead to understand that although the Federation can put blocks on the past they can't actually erase it. Deep down inside, the memory of who you once were still remains.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  You are mistaken Commander. All memory is erased.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Well, once I've injected you with one of our interrogation drugs, we'll see exactly how much you do recall. You see, I want you to remember someone for me.   
  


**MUTOID 2** : These measures are not required, Commander.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Really? Why not?   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  I do recall.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  I don't believe you.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Then ask me a question?   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Tell me who you were?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  My name was Valisha.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Tell me about your family.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  I had two children. My husband was a surgeon. His name was   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (INTERRUPTING) Maryatt. I know. Why were you selected for mutoid conversion?  
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Maryatt deserted the Federation. He was never found. In the case of all deserters their immediate family are sold into slavery. It was while in a concentration camp on a frontier planet that I was chosen for modification.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Why then did you tell me earlier that you couldn't remember who you were?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  We are aware that many unmodifieds find us disturbing Commander. And there is also a very vocal opposition to mutoid conversion within the Federation itself. Therefore we are programmed to avoid and deflect all questions about our former selves that may arise.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Even if it's from a superior officer?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  So why aren't you obeying your programming now?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Because you are threatening to render me inoperable.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  And self-preservation is this case, is a higher priority.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes Commander.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Of course.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  But I think you are mistaken in the belief that you knew me. I have no recollection that we ever met during my former life.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  We didn't, but I've met your husband. He was the man who saved my life when I was shot by Blake. That's why I think you were put on board, as Servalan's little joke. I suppose there's no point in telling you that your husband wasn't a deserter?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  No Commander. I have no emotional links with the past at all. Memory is only retained because selective removal without dysfunction and side effects proved impossible. What is removed however is our capacity for emotion. This has been achieved through physical surgery to the frontal lobes of the brain, and so is a process that cannot be reversed.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Sometimes I really don't know why I bother.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  May I now replenish my blood serum level?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Go ahead, but make sure that supply of synthetic lasts, because when it's gone, you won't be taking any blood out of me. How lone before we reach our destination?   
  


**MUTOID 1:**  Fifteen hours Commander.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  I'm going to get some sleep. If there are any problems, wake me. (DOUBLE-BEAT) Anyone know where I put my dream suppressants?   
  


(CUT TO SHIP IN FLIGHT. THEN FADE BACK TO FLIGHT DECK)   
  


**MUTOID 1:**  Orbit now established Commander at two thousand spacials.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Good. Valisha, have you had any luck with the departure manifests?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes. Computer scan has found a passenger listed under the name of Kline who will be leaving on the Bari in exactly three hours forty-three minutes.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Where's he going?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Freedom City, Commander.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Good! That's Docholli. How long will it take before the Bari arrives at Freedom City?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  (VARIOUS BLEEPS) Travelling at a cruise speed of Time Distort Five, the Bari should achieve planetfall in approximately two hundred and forty hours.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Can you reserve me a place on the same flight as Docholli?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes.   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Do it. Then after you've dropped me off set a course for Freedom City, but whatever you do,  _don't_ follow the Bari. Take another route, and travel at Time Distort Nine. I want you to be there ahead of me.   
  


**MUTOID 1:**  What do we do when we arrive?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Nothing. Just find a place to land where you aren't going to be detected and then wait for orders. Also be prepared to wait a long time. This may take some months.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Commander? If we capture Docholli before he boards the Bari, then we can interrogate him here and   
  


**TRAVIS:**  (CUTTING HER OFF) Stop! Docholli must not be harmed in any way because sooner, or later, he's going to lead me to Blake.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Docholli knows Blake?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  No, but Blake is going to have to find Docholli soon, because he's also after Federation Central Control and Docholli is the only clue to its location.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  So you are going to stay with Docholli until Blake arrives?   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Yes.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  And then what will you do with Blake?   
  


(LONG PAUSE)   
  


**TRAVIS:**  Kill the bastard.   
  


(FLIGHT DECK ATMOSPHERE SLOWLY FADES OUT)   
  
  
  


**END OF SIDE ONE**    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**THE MARK OF KANE**    
  


**ACT TWO: _Friendly Fire_  by Alan Stevens and David Tulley**   
  
  
  


(BAR ROOM. SUBDUED MURMUR OF VOICES)   
  


**KANE:**  Is your name Morik?   
  


**MORIK:**  Could be. Who wants to kno - ugh!   
  


(SOUND OF A SPRING LOADED BLADE AND STABBING SOUND. MORIK FALLS HEAVILY TO THE WOODEN FLOOR. EVERYONE IN THE BAR STOPS TALKING, BUT ONLY FOR A COUPLE OF SECONDS. KANE'S SPRING LOADED BLADE RETRACTS)   
  


**BARKEEPER:**  I've told you about this before, Kane. I don't want you killing people in my bar.  
  


**KANE:**  Perhaps you should aim for a better class of customer. This guy's wanted in Six Quadrants for rape, murder and theft.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  (THE VOICE IS SLOW AND SLIGHTLY SLURRED) He is also... wanted... for tax... evvvasion... Com-anderrr.   
  


**KANE:**  And tax evasion. So he's got to be a villain.   
  


**BARKEEPER:** Aren't you supposed to get a bonus or something for bringing them in alive?   
  


**KANE:**  Well, yeah you do on some, but I've got a mutoid to feed, haven't I?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Can I re-charge my blood seee-rum level now?   
  


**KANE:**  Ye-   
  


**BARKEEPER:**  (INTERRUPTING) Not in here, if doesn't. We've had complaints.   
  


**KANE:**  Take the body outside and do it there.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes Com-anderrr.   
  


(SOUND OF BODY BEING DRAGGED AWAY)   
  


**BARKEEPER:**  (SHOUTING AFTER IT) And don't do as you did last time! Keep it away from the door. It puts customers off from coming in, having to step over you like that. (TO KANE) Bloody mutoids. Where did you get that thing from anyway?   
  


**KANE:**  It's a long story.   
  


(FADE OUT BAR SCENE. FADE UP ON TWO PEOPLE WALKING UP A ROUGH TRACK. A WIND IS RUSTLING THROUGH THE TREES)   
  


**BLAKE:** You've met Kane before then?   
  


**TANDO:**  Yeah.   
  


**BLAKE:** What's he like?   
  


**TANDO:** Nasty.   
  


**BLAKE:**  (SLIGHTLY EXASPERATED) Really? What does he  _look_  like?   
  


**TANDO:** Tall, thin. Takes the piss. I don't like 'im Blake. An' 'e's got a funny eye. Sorta blue an' cloudy. 'An 'e 'angs around with a vampire.   
  


**BLAKE:** A vampire? You mean a mutoid?   
  


**TANDO:** Yeah. They say 'e sometimes lets it feed off 'im. It ain't natural. I don't like neither of 'em.   
  


**BLAKE:**  Anything special I should look out for?   
  


**TANDO:**  Well, 'is left 'and's false, and e's got a spring-loaded blade in it.   
  


**BLAKE:**  That's colourful.   
  


(THEY ARE NOW QUITE NEAR THE BAR. A LOW MURMUR OF CONVERSATION CAN BE HEARD CARRIED ON THE WIND. SUDDENLY THERE IS THE SOUND OF DISTANT MOVEMENT. BOTH BLAKE AND TANDO STOP)   
  


**BLAKE:**  What's that over there?   
  


**TANDO** : (TAKES A FEW STEPS, THEN HEARS A HORRIBLE WET SLOBBERING SOUND) Urgh! I hhh-ate mu'oids.   
  


**BLAKE:**  Come on. Best not to disturb it.   
  


(BLAKE AND TANDO WALK ON A LITTLE FURTHER BEFORE COMING TO A LARGE WOODEN DOOR. THE BAR MURMUR GETS LOUDER AS THE DOOR IS OPENED. CUT TO BARKEEPER AND KANE)   
  


**BARKEEPER:**  Friends of yours?   
  


**KANE:**  Mine? No. I haven't got any friends.   
  


**BARKEEPER:**  (LOW VOICE) Bounty hunters though. That real ugly one's Tando.   
  


**KANE:**  Oh, I know Tando.   
  


**BARKEEPER:**  (SPEAKING UP) Sir? Can I get you a drink?   
  


**KANE:**  And how about some fruit for the gorilla?   
  


**TANDO:**  I 'ate sharkas... sarcum... er... shack... eh... people bein' clever like.   
  


**KANE:**  You can almost hear the brain cells dying can't you?   
  


(THE BARKEEPER STARTS TO CHUCKLE THEN THINKS BETTER OF IT)   
  


**BLAKE:**  My name's Dev Varon.   
  


**KANE:**  Well I can't help that.   
  


**BLAKE:**  I've been told that it's you who's been given official authorisation to hunt Lafayette. Have you got him yet?   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**KANE:**  (TAKES A BREATH) No, not yet. (THEN A LITTLE DEFENSIVELY) Look I know he's supposed to be one of our lot but, hell, Lafayette's had it coming a long time.   
  


**BLAKE:**  I agree. That's why I want to come with you.   
  


**KANE:**  What? No way. I never share a bounty with anyone.   
  


**BLAKE:** You can claim the bounty, I just want to kill Lafayette.   
  


**KANE:**  And why's that?   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**BLAKE:**  That smuggler he set up   
  


**KANE:**  Jenna Stannis? The one who was killed running the blockade?   
  


**BLAKE:**  Yes that's her. She was running arms for me.   
  


**KANE:**  Well that's no problem, G-P's flooded with arms and   
  


**BLAKE:**  (INTERRUPTING. HE HAS A CATCH IN HIS VOICE) It's not that   
  


**KANE:**  Oh, I see, but still, that's one for your conscience. You must have known that Lafayette was here on Gauda Prime. You shouldn't have used her. Lafayette always goes for the celebrity kill.   
  


(AWKWARD SILENCE)   
  


**BARKEEPER:**  He tipped off the Gun-Ships, didn't he?   
  


**BLAKE:**  Yes.   
  


**BARKEEPER:**  You know what I'd do Kane? I'd give the man a chance. You might need some help out there anyway; I've heard that Lafayette's got some company.   
  


**KANE:**  (IRRITABLY) Just trekkers. Maggots out for a thrill.   
  


**BARKEEPER:**  Don't forget, it was a trekker that killed Farnham.   
  


**KANE:**  Yeah. With a dose of the clap.   
  


**BLAKE:**  (INTERRUPTING) Look, if it's the premium you're worried about   
  


**KANE:**  (INTERRUPTING) There is no premium. They just want him dead.   
  


**BLAKE:**  Oh.   
  


**KANE:**  But go on. What were you going to say?   
  


**BLAKE:**  Well, you let me kill Lafayette and I'll let you have this.   
  


(BLAKE THROWS A POUCH ONTO THE COUNTER. THERE IS A PAUSE, THEN KANE PICKS UP THE POUCH AND STARTS POURING SOME OF THE STONES INTO HIS HAND)   
  


**KANE:**  That's a... quite a bit of money. She must have meant a lot to you. Okay. Does Tando come along as well?   
  


**BLAKE:**  If you want him.   
  


**KANE:**  Yeah, all right. We can use his ugly face to scare off the trekkers.   
  


**TANDO:**  (STRUGGLING FOR A RETORT) Shut up... one eye.   
  


**KANE:**  Good one Tando. I'll have to write that down. Now let me just collect Blossom... oh, she's here.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes Com-anderrr.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**KANE:**  Varon, I take it your flier's nearby?   
  


**BLAKE:**  About a five-minute walk. We're going after him tonight, are we?   
  


**KANE:**  Yeah. He shouldn't be too hard to find. According to the data sheets he's out in plantation three, looking for Kimmler.   
  


**BLAKE:**  You mean Lafayette doesn't know yet, about what's happened?   
  


**KANE:**  (CHUCKLING) No. Good ennit?   
  


(FADE OUT BAR. THEN FADE UP AS BLAKE, TANDO, KANE AND THE MUTOID GET ABOARD THE FLIER. SOUND OF DOOR PANEL CLOSING)   
  


**TANDO:**  Why 'ave I got to be the one who 'as to sit by the vampire? The smell's 'orrible.   
  


**KANE:**  Don't worry. She'll get used to it.   
  


(VARIOUS BLEEPS. THE DRIVES ARE ENGAGED, AND THEN WARM UP. WHEN THEY REACH FULL THE FLIER LIFTS OFF, REACHES A CERTAIN HEIGHT AND THEN, DRIVES HUMMING, STARTS TO CRUISE OVER THE TREETOPS. THE SOUND OF AIR CAN BE HEARD RUSHING PAST THE COCKPIT. ALL THE ABOVE TAKES PLACE UNDER THE FOLLOWING CONVERSATION)   
  


**KANE:**  When I heard you were carrying some dope around Varon, I thought they meant drugs, not old Tando here.   
  


**TANDO:**  Ha - bloody - ha! I'm pissin' m'self Kane.   
  


**KANE:**  So, how come you two have teamed up them?   
  


**BLAKE:**  It was Tando who got me this job.   
  


**KANE:**  Really? Why did you do that Tando?   
  


**TANDO:**  'E knew Olag Gan.   
  


**KANE:**  What? The guy who killed all those women? Oh, yeah, of course, Olag and Tando used to go around together didn't they? Before Olag got himself  _arrested_ , that is.   
  


**TANDO:**  Olag was me friend.   
  


**KANE:**  What did they used to call him now?   
  


**BLAKE:**  The Cat Strangler.   
  


**KANE:**  (STARTING TO LAUGH) The Cat Strangler, yeah. You've kept some strange company Varon.   
  


**BLAKE:**  I only got to know Olag  _after_  the limiter had been fitted.   
  


KANE: Bet he was like a kitten wasn't he? But you must have been a bit suspicious, surely? They only fit the worst with limiters.   
  


**BLAKE:**  He told me that he'd got it after killing a Federation guard that had murdered his woman.   
  


**KANE:**  God that's pathetic. And you believed him?   
  


**BLAKE:**  I was more trusting in those days.   
  


**KANE:**  I'll say. He ended up on a penal planet, didn't he? Cygnus Alpha?   
  


**BLAKE:**  Something like that.   
  


**KANE:**  So, how did you get   
  


**BLAKE:**  (HASTILY CHANGING THE SUBJECT) Where did you get the mutoid from?   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**KANE:**  (SUBDUED) I picked it up on Goth, about five years back. Just before the war.   
  


**BLAKE:**  (THERE IS A SLIGHT TRACE OF ANXIETY IN HIS VOICE) What were you doing there?   
  


**KANE:**  I was trying to track down some ex-Fed psycho bastard called Travis. Ever heard of him?   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**BLAKE:**  Yes, I think so. He had an eye-patch, or something, didn't he? And a false leg.   
  


**KANE:**  No. It was a false arm.   
  


**BLAKE:**  Yes that's right. Did you ever find him?   
  


**KANE:**  No. Last I got to hear, he was heading out towards the island galaxies with Blake on his tail.   
  


**BLAKE:**  Blake?   
  


**KANE:**  You know! The revolutionary.   
  


**BLAKE:**  Uh, yes. So you think the mutoid was left behind by Travis then?   
  


**KANE:**  I feel it's a safe bet. I found it wandering, brains scrambled, half-dead. More half dead than they usually are that is. I don't know what happened to it. Implant burnout probably, caused by a belt round the head. Bit of blood plasma brought it round.   
  


**TANDO:**  See? 'Is own blood. Sick.   
  


**KANE:**  (IGNORING HIM) The thing appears to have been programmed to obey one specific person only. Which does seem a bit unusual. Anyway, now it follows me and obeys  _my_ orders.   
  


**BLAKE:**  Why do you think that is?   
  


**KANE:**  Perhaps I remind it of its old boss. Which isn't surprising really when you consider that it was him who caused my injuries.   
  


**BLAKE:**  It was Travis who damaged your eye?   
  


**KANE:**  Yeah. The eye and the arm, on Cynra. It happened when I was just starting out. He was walking round as bold as brass, so we jumped him in this alley. But I didn't know about that laser he'd had built into his hand. Hadn't read the notes properly, see. Like I said, I was just starting out. He killed Royce and then beat me to a pulp, before blowing half my arm away. I think he was a bit pissed off that I'd got his name wrong and had called him Trevor. Same with trying to kick my eye out. He wanted to leave his mark on me, so that I'd never forget his name again.   
  


**TANDO:**  If I ever see 'im, I'll buy 'im a drink.   
  


**KANE:**  Nice one Tando, you're improving. Glad to see the brain grafts are working out.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**BLAKE:**  A lot of people believe that Travis got himself killed during the Galactic War.   
  


**KANE:**  Yeah. I heard that as well, but deep down I  _know_  he's still alive. And really that's the only think that keeps me going, the thought that one day I'll catch up with him.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**BLAKE:**  The mutoid didn't provide you with any information then?   
  


**KANE:**  No. It's like talking to a Delta Grade - a complete waste of time. And as for my only other lead, Blake himself, well, Lafayette killed him three year ago.   
  


**BLAKE:**  On Jevron.   
  


**KANE:**  Yeah. That's right. It was definitely him. The Feds did DNA testing - the lot. Servalan even went to the cremation, and that was  _after_  she became President. Course she's dead now as well.   
  


**TANDO** : Lafayette got Bayban too.   
  


**KANE:**  Did he bollocks.   
  


**TANDO:**  (DEFENSIVELY) 'E said 'e did.   
  


**KANE:**  Yeah, he said he did but.... Shit, that reminds me. (TO MUTOID) Did you get Morik's head?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes com-anderrr. It's... here... in the bag.   
  


(RUSTLING SOUND)   
  


**KANE:**  Yeah, all right, put it away. I don't want to see it now.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes Com-anderrr.   
  


**KANE:**  Anyway, as I was saying... er... yeah, he - a - he says he did it, but he never proved it did he? No body, no pictures, no nothing.   
  


**BLAKE:**  But Bayban did disappear. Together with the rest of his team.   
  


**KANE:**  I reckon on of the other independents got him, perhaps that lot from Scorpio, but I'm certain it wasn't Lafayette. I met Bayban once you know.   
  


**TANDO:**  You 'unted 'im?   
  


**KANE:**  Course I didn't bloody hunt him. No one in their right mind would try to hunt down Bayban the Berserker! He'd skin you alive. No, I met him by chance.... On one of the frontier planets.   
  


**BLAKE:**  What we he like?   
  


**KANE:**  Mean, and a bit nuts, but to be honest he wasn't half the man his mother was. Now she really was an evil bitch.   
  


**BLAKE:**  Does Lafayette claim to have killed her also?   
  


**KANE:**  No, thank God! But then he couldn't, because Bayban had all ready admitted to doing it himself. I don't think he had any choice, but to kill her really.... She was completely out of control. I think it still upset him though, and he never collected the bounty - which I thought was a nice gesture. He also gave her a decent star orbit burial. It was all very tastefully done.   
  


(KANE IS INTERRUPTED BY A BLEEPING NOISE)   
  


**BLAKE:**  The heat tracer's picking up a stationary reading at ground level. Could be heat residue from a flier's drive system. (ANOTHER BLEEP JOINS THE FIRST) I've got a second reading, same strength... Again, stationary.   
  


**KANE:**  I think we've found Lafayette. He booked two fliers out yesterday.   
  


(BLAKE FLICKS A SWITCH AND THE BLEEPING STOPS)   
  


BLAKE: I'll put us down about a quarter of a mile from the heat source. Then if it is him... we should catch him unawares.   
  


TANDO: (WITH RELISH) Uh... I'm gonna enjoy this.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**BLAKE:**  (IMPASSIVELY) We all are.   
  


(CUT TO THE FOREST FLOOR AND THE SOUND OF THE FLYER LANDING. THE DOOR PANEL THEN RISES UP AND THEY ALL SCRABBLE OUT INTO THE NIGHT AIR. THERE IS AGAIN THAT EERY BREEZE)   
  


**KANE:**  Right! Everyone check their weapons. I don't want any foul-ups.   
  


(AMID THE GENERAL BACKGROUND OF CLICKS AND SCRAPS, COME THE CLEAR SOUND OF BLAKE PULLING HIS LIBERATOR HANDGUN FROM ITS HOLSTER)   
  


**KANE:** Where'd you get that fancy toothpick from?   
  


**BLAKE:**  What this? Oh, I got it a couple of months back from a consignment of arms Jenna brought in from Sector 12.   
  


**KANE:**  The 12th Sector, eh? I didn't think we had any colonies out there. It looks pretty advanced too.   
  


(SOUND OF KANE PUNCHING HOME MAGAZINE CLIP)   
  


**BLAKE:**  Well it is, if you compare it to that museum piece you've got.   
  


(BLAKE RE-HOLSTERS HIS HANDGUN)   
  


**KANE:** (HORROR STRUCK) Museum piece? Don't you know what this is?   
  


**BLAKE:**  Yes. It's a machine gun.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**KANE:**  (MESSIANIC) This.... This is a Boucher, high velocity, nine-millimetre automatic assault rifle. Look.... Walnut stock... This is what you call a gentleman's weapon... not like that... bloody... curling tongs thing you've got there. You can't buy this in the shops, you know. This is handcrafted.... All the way from Outer Gal. The only way you can get one of these is through mail order. And then you've got to wait a bloody long time.   
  


**BLAKE:**  (SOUNDING SCEPTICAL) Mail order?   
  


**KANE:**  (AS IS TALKING TO A MORON) Exclusive catalogue. Restricted mailing list. They personally select you.   
  


**TANDO:**  You should get y'self a decent plasma rifle, insteada usin' that crap.   
  


(SHOCKED SILENCE)   
  


**KANE:**  (FUMING)  _You... thick bastard... I ought to..._  
  


(KANE PRIMES HIS GUN)   
  


**BLAKE:**  (CUTTING IN) Look. Save it for the firefight. If we don't set out now, it'll be morning before we get there.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**KANE:**  (SULLEN) Come on then. Lets move out. Blossom?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes Com-anderrr.   
  


**KANE:**  (SULLEN) I want to scout ahead and find Lafayette's encampment. Then when you've done that, come back and tell me how many others there are with him, and whether they're armed or not. Is that clear?   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes Com-anderrr.   
  


**KANE:**  Oh, and on your return, use the homing device to find me. It'll save time.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes Com-anderrr.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**KANE:**  Well go on then - get going.   
  


(SOUND OF MUTOID RUNNING OFF DOWN THE DIRT TRACK. FADE OUT AS THE OTHERS START TO FOLLOW AT A SLOWER PACE. FADE DOWN. GAP. FADE UP ON BAKE AND THE OTHERS STILL TRUDGING ALONG THE DIRT TRACK)   
  


**BLAKE:**  Kane?   
  


**KANE:**  (STILL SULLEN) What?   
  


**BAKE:**  You said earlier at the bar that there was no premium for bringing Lafayette back alive.   
  


**KANE:**  (STILL SULLEN) So?   
  


**BLAKE:**  Why is that?   
  


**KANE:**  (STILL SULLEN) Because the Federation consider him an embarrassment.   
  


**BLAKE:**  Really? Why?   
  


**KANE:**  (BRIGHTENING UP A BIT) Well, he's a self-publicist, ain't he? Every time he kills someone famous he takes loads of pictures, and then zooms off to an un-aligned planet to flog his story. Know what? He even appeared on a game show last month.   
  


**BLAKE:**  A game show?   
  


**KANE:**  Yeah. No wonder the Federation wants him dead. He's just using their dirty washing to make himself a name. In fact I'm surprised that they've let him get away with it for so long.   
  


(SUDDENLY KANE IS INTERRUPTED BY AN OWL HOOT)   
  


**KANE:**  Hey everyone! Blossom's coming back. So hold your fire.   
  


(SOUND OF MUTOID RUNNING UP AND SKIDDING TO A HALT IN FRONT OF KANE)  
  


**KANE:**  Okay, what did you find out?   
  


**MUTOID 2:** They are... just... up ahead. Eight of th-them... all... armmmed.   
  


**KANE:**  Right then, lead us to them.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Yes Com-anderrr.   
  


(FADE OUT AS THEY ALL GO OFF AT A JOG. FADE DOWN. GAP. FADE UP ON THE SOUND OF BLAKE HITTING THE GROUND NEXT TO KANE. IN THE DISTANCE YOU CAN HEAR A FIRE CRACKLING AND THE SOUND OF CONVERSATION)   
  


**BLAKE:**  (LOW VOICE) Which one's Lafayette?   
  


**KANE:**  (LOW VOICE) That one over there, with the stupid hat. Did you check to see if there was anyone guarding the fliers?   
  


**BLAKE:**  There was no one there. It's all clear.   
  


**KANE:**  Right. Good. I've sent Tando and Blossom round the other side. So that we can catch Lafayette and his trekker buddies in a crossfire. My idea is that when Tando signals that he's in position, we just stand up, walk to the perimeter and then start firing.   
  


**BLAKE:**  We stand out there in the open? I thought the mutoid said they were all armed?   
  


**KANE:**  They are, but shit, they're only trekkers. I mean, look at them sat round that campfire. They'll be singing songs in a minute.   
  


**BLAKE:**  I'll carve those words on your grave stone.   
  


**KANE:**  Grave stone, my arse!   
  


**BLAKE:**  All right, I'll carve them on your arse, then.   
  


**KANE:**  (CHUCKLES) Look this'll be like shooting zombies off an escalator. Ever been to Zondawl?   
  


**BLAKE:**  Can't say I have... Now, you're sure you've told the mutoid not to target Lafayette?   
  


**KANE:**  Yeah. Don't worry. It's all covered.   
  


(SUDDENLY A SHOUT GOES UP)   
  


**TANDO:**  (IN DISTANCE) Hey... Kane? We're in position.   
  


**KANE:**  Bloody hell! I told you Tando was thick. Come on Varon, It's now or never.   
  


(BLAKE AND KANE SCRABBLE TO THEIR FEET AND WALK QUICKLY OUT TOWARDS THE NOW QUIET ENCAMPMENT)   
  


**LAFAYETTE:**  (HIS ACCENTED VOICE IS HEARD FROM A DISTANCE) Kane? Are you out there? (LAFAYETTE'S VOICE TAKES ON A NERVOUS EDGE) Come out my friend.... Come out and join us.... Ah... Tando? Where's Kane?   
  


**KANE:**  (SHOUTS) Behind you.   
  


(BLAKE DRAWS HIS HANDGUN)   
  


**LAFAYETTE:**  (HIS VOICE FULL OF HORROR) Ah! No! No! Ah, non, ne tirez pas! Don't shoot... No!   
  


(THERE IS A MASSIVE EXPLOSION OF GUNFIRE. THIS CONSISTS OF REPEATED SHOTS FROM BLAKE'S LIBERATOR HANDGUN, THE MUTOID'S FEDERATION SIDEARM AND TANDO'S PLASMA RIFLE. ALL OF WHICH IS UNDERLINED WITH SPORADIC BURSTS FROM KANE'S SUB-MACHINE GUN AND SCREAMS FROM THE TREKKERS. TOWARDS THE END, KANE STARTS LAUGHING. WHEN THE FIRING EVENTUALLY STOPS, ALL THE TREKKERS ARE DEAD, BUT LAFAYETTE CAN STILL BE HEARD SCREAMING, AND GIBBERING IN FRENCH. KANE FIRES ANOTHER RAKING BURST ACROSS THE CAMP SITE. THEN SUDDENLY THERE ARE A SERIES OF CLICKS)   
  


**KANE:**  Ah! Oh! Bastard! The damn things jammed.   
  


(BLAKE STARTS STRIDING TOWARDS LAFAYETTE. AS HE CLOSES THE DISTANCE LAFAYETTE'S SHRIEKS GET LOUDER)   
  


**TANDO** : (STARTS TO LAUGH) Look Kane! All 'em trekkers 'ave got Boucher machine guns.  
  


**KANE:**  (SURPRISED AND A LITTLE UPSET) What?   
  


**BLAKE:**  Lafayette?   
  


**LAFAYETTE:**  (CRYING) You've shattered my leg... Please.... Get away from me.... Don't shoot (THEN GASPS) Blake.... It's you! But it can't be... I killed you.... You're dead.   
  


(PAUSE)   
  


**BLAKE:**  Then here's a message from a dead man.   
  


(BLAKE FIRES POINT BLANK AND LAFAYETTE SCREAMS AND DIES)   
  


**KANE:**  (RUNNING UP) You're Blake?   
  


(BLAKE SLIPS HIS HANDGUN BACK INTO THE HOLSTER)   
  


**BLAKE:**  (ON A HIGH) Yes, I'm Blake.   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  Bla... Bla-ake... Blake.   
  


**KANE:**  (HIS VOICE IS NEUTRAL) Is Travis still alive? Please I have to know.   
  


**BLAKE:**  (AS IF TO EASE KANE'S MIND) He's been dead a long time.   
  


**KANE:**  (BREATHING OUT AND SOUNDING RELAXED) Did you kill him?   
  


**BLAKE:**  I helped.   
  


**KANE:**  (EXPLODING WITH FURY) Bastard!   
  


(KANE'S SPRING LOADED BLADE EJECTS FROM HIS HAND AND HE SLASHES BLAKE ACROSS THE FACE WITH IT. BLAKE CRIES OUT)   
  


**KANE:**  (PSYCHO CALM) Now we're both marked. Welcome to the Travis club.   
  


(KANE'S SPRING LOADED BLADE RETRACTS. SOUND OF KANE'S BOOT CONNECTING WITH BLAKE'S GONADS. BLAKE CRIES OUT AGAIN AND FALLS TO THE GROUND. THEN THE SOUND OF KANE KICKING HIM)   
  


**KANE:**  (STILL PSYCHO CALM) I'm going to blow your head off.   
  


(SOUND OF KANE FIDDLING WITH HIS JAMMED MACHINE GUN)   
  


**KANE:**  Bastard!   
  


(KANE THROWING THE GUN AWAY)   
  


KANE: (STILL PSYCHO CALM) I think after this, me and Blossom will have to pay a visit to Outer Gal... Ha! I know. I'll use this Lafayette's plasma rifle. Now there's a nice bit of symbolism for you Goodbye Blake.   
  


(SOUND OF PLASMA RIFLE DISCHARGE. KANE SCREAMS AND FALLS HEAVILY TO THE GROUND)   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  (DISTRESSED) Com-anderrr?   
  


(MUTOID FIRES AT TANDO)   
  


**TANDO:**  Argh... Bugger!   
  


(BLAKE PULLING HIS HANDGUN FROM ITS HOLSTER AND FIRES. THE MUTOID SCREAMS AND FALLS. TANDO RUSHING OVER)   
  


**TANDO:**  You all right Blake?   
  


BLAKE: (SOUNDING ANGRY AND DISTRESSED) Of course I'm not all right... (THEN GAINING CONTROL) What about you? How's your arm?   
  


**TANDO:**  I just got a flesh wound.... Let's see yer face Urgh! Yer cut down to the bone.... It's gonna be a wicked scar. 'E could 'ave 'ad yer eye out there.   
  


**BLAKE:**  (STILL WEAK AND DISTRESSED) I think that was his intention ....You saved my life Tando.   
  


**TANDO:**  Well you know wot I say. If yer was a friend of Olag's then yer a friend of mine.... An' between you and me, (LOWERING HIS VOICE CONSPIRATORIALLY) I didn't like Kane that much anyway.   
  


(TANDO HELPING BLAKE TO HIS FEET, AND THEY SLOWLY WALKING AWAY TOGETHER)   
  


**TANDO:**  We'd bedder get you back to the medics. Yer bleedin' real bad.... 'Ere... use me 'anky.   
  


(AS BLAKE AND TANDO DEPART, THEIR VOICES GET FURTHER AND FURTHER AWAY)   
  


**BLAKE:**  (STILL SOUNDING DISTRESSED) No thanks Tando. I'll use my shirt instead.... It's cleaner. (TEARING SOUND) You know, I'm sure I've seen Kane's Mutoid before.   
  


**TANDO:**  Wot? In a nightmare or summut?   
  


**BLAKE:**  No.... In some pictures... with two children.... Now, where the hell would I have seen...   
  


(THEIR CONVERSATION IS SWALLOWED UP BY THE WIND BLOWING THROUGH THE TREES. THERE IS NOW NO OTHER SOUND APART FROM THE FAINT CRACKLING OF THE CAMP FIRE. THEN)   
  


**MUTOID 2:**  (WHISPER) Maryatt.   
  
  
  
  
  


**THE END**

 

**CREDITS**

Production, music and direction by ALISTAIR LOCK

Script editor: ANTHONY BROWN

Producer: ALAN STEVENS

Artwork: PETE WALLBANK

_Cast in order of appearance:_

 

Travis   
Mutoid Pilot   
Valisha/Blossom  
Alien   
Stenner   
Customer   
Kane   
Royce   
Morik   
Barkeeper   
Blake   
Tando   
Lafayette  | BRIAN CROUCHER  
CHRISTINA BALIT  
TRACY RUSSELL  
BRUCE McGILLIGAN  
STEVEN ALLEN  
ALISTAIR LOCK  
TERRY MOLLOY  
PETE WALLBANK  
ALAN STEVENS  
PETER HALLIDAY  
GARETH THOMAS  
DANIEL BOWERS  
PETER MILES  
---|---  
  
 


End file.
